


Fingers and Thighs

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem Frostiron, Frottage, Grinding, Pregnant Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni and Loki get up to some early morning shenanigans.





	Fingers and Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of kinktober! Tribadism/scissoring. I did thigh frottage and fingering so I say it counts. Hope you enioy!

Loki looked across the bed at her girlfriend. “How are you feeling, love?”

Toni folded her arms under her head. “Tired. Crampy. Kinda feel like I need to pee and eat a bunch all at the same time.”

“So regular pregnancy symptoms?”

“Regular pregnancy symptoms.”

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Loki asked, reaching out her hand and laying it on the small swell of Toni’s stomach.

“I’m four months pregnant, not an invalid.” 

“Let me treat you,” Loki said, leaning into Toni and pecking her on the cheek.

“And what does treating me entail?” Toni asked, a smirk on her face.

“It would  _ entail _ whatever you desire, oh love of my life,” Loki said, tucking herself close to her girlfriend and smoothing her hand over Toni’s stomach.

“So an orgasm wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility?” Toni asked, her smirk growing.

“Oh no,” Loki mock-groaned. “I have to give my pregnant girlfriend an orgasm, something that I just love to do.”

“I am carrying our child,” Toni said, softly shoving Loki away from her. “I would appreciate a cap on the sass.”

“Like you really want me to stop sassing you.”

“Like you really want me to sass me in the first place.”

Loki dropped a kiss on Toni’s neck. “I do it because I love you.”

“Well, so long as you love me,” Toni said, giggling.

Loki bit her, then licked at the spot in apology, sucking lightly on the skin under her lips. She wrapped her arm around Toni and listened to her soft whimper as she bit her again. 

“I really do love seeing you orgasm,” Loki whispered. “You make these noises that I can’t get enough of and the way you shake around me—” she let out a small groan of her own. “Perfection.”

“Stop teasing and get to it then,” Toni panted. 

“Gladly,” Loki said, laying a smacking kiss once more against Toni’s neck and moving downward.

Then she paused and looked up at her girlfriend. 

“Could you stand kneeling for a little bit?” Loki asked.

“Again, honey, I’m four months pregnant, not an invalid,” Toni retorted.

Loki leveled a look at her. “Is it so bad that I care about your comfort?”

“No, but I’d really rather have that orgasm, thank you.”

Loki nipped at her stomach. “Calm down, you hussy, you’ll get your orgasm.”

“Good,” Toni said, giggling. “That’s why I got you after all.”

“And here I thought it was my superior baking skills.” Loki laid back down on her side of the bed and motioned towards Toni. “Now come straddle my thigh.”

“You do make a mean cake,” Toni sighed, sitting herself up and moving herself to hover over Loki’s right thigh. “Happy now?”

“Incredibly.” Loki swept her hands up Toni’s legs and tugged down on her waist until she was sitting fully on her thigh. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” Toni purred, caging in Loki’s head with her forearms and leaning down to kiss her.

Loki let herself get distracted for a short while, licking into Toni’s mouth when the other gasped, but she tore herself away soon enough.

“Sit up straight for me, love?” She whispered against her lips. 

Toni heaved herself upright, groaning as she did so. “You better make this worth my while, babe.”

“Don’t you worry, my love,” Loki said, rubbing circles into Toni’s hips with her thumbs. “Everything I do, I do for you.”

She stared up at her girlfriend, pregnant stomach to swollen breasts to smiling face, and she couldn’t help but feel a burst of happiness overcoming her.

She raised one hand to cradle Toni’s breast, thumbing the nipple, while moving her other hand to rub over her mons, combing through the soft, curly hair there.

Toni inhaled sharply at the sensations and ground down on Loki’s thigh experimentally, seeming to understand why Loki had asked her to position herself the way she did.

“Interesting,” she huffed, puffing out a breath of air to blow her fringe out of her eyes. “Very creative babe.”

Loki smiled. “Lift up for me, darling?”

Toni did so and Loki snuck her hand under her vulva, fingers easily within reach of her opening and clit all in one.

She massaged her clit softly, just small circles with barely any pressure to start, then dipped down to her hole to gather some of the moisture that was building up there. Her other hand thumbed over Toni’s nipple again, before rolling it between her index finger and thumb.

Toni moaned, closing her eyes, and let her head fall back. “Glad I’m in such excellent hands here, babe.”

Loki chuckled and dragged her fingers through the fluid harder, dipping into her hole for a millisecond before pulling out and rubbing her clit again. “I’ve made it my goal to know how to drive you crazy, of course you're in good hands.”

Toni ground down harder, making up her own rhythm when Loki’s turned out to be lacking. “As long as I get that orgasm, I’m happy.”

“Then take whatever you want, darling.”

Toni dragged her head to its proper position and opened her eyes a slit. “Glad you agree I should do whatever I want.” She began rocking on Loki’s hand and thigh, friction building up even as her cunt slicked the way even further. She let her head fall back again and braced her arms behind herself on Loki’s shins and let out a breathy moan. 

Loki moved her hand in time with the movements, fingers drifting further and further into Toni’s opening with every thrust. The heel of her palm ground into her clit, spreading her outer labia obscenely. 

Toni outright groaned when Loki’s fingers finally entered her fully and began rubbing perfectly against her g-spot. Her cunt was sopping by now, sloppy noises coming from it with any of either of their movements. 

“God,” Toni whimpered, grinding down on Loki’s fingers harder. 

“Not quite, but thanks for the compliment,” Loki huffed, surprising Toni with another twist of her fingers on her nipple. 

Toni shuddered around her fingers, internal muscles clamping down as she worked her way up the wave of orgasm. 

“I’m— I’m close,” she panted. “Please, Loki, I need—”

“Take whatever you need, darling, anything you need.”

“I need another finger, pleasepleaseplease,” she whimpered, sounding almost in pain at being so close but so far from orgasm.

Loki wiggled one more finger into her girlfriend and watched her as she was overcome with orgasm, toes curling and abdomen heaving and all.

“God, that was good,” Toni moaned, still coming down from that blessed high.

Loki smirked. “So I delivered on my promises as favored girlfriend?”

Toni leaned down to kiss her, slow and soft, then broke away to speak. “I mean, you’re my only girlfriend so of course you’re my favorite, but yeah, you delivered.” She giggled, then kissed her again, the laughter making the kiss sloppy.

Loki’s fingers were still trapped inside of Toni, but she didn’t really find she minded. She had just wrung an excellent orgasm from her pregnant girlfriend, and all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the read! Leave a comment pleeeeease I love them so much ;-;


End file.
